cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
City Map Locations
There are numerous types of locations on the City maps. The following legend should help you find what you are looking for: * Bank - This is the purple icon on the city map with a dollar sign ($) in a square. You can come here to deposit and/or withdraw money from your account. You earn 0.1% interest per day on deposits. * Citizen Location Indicator - This is the largest icon on the map - it is red with a picture of a person on it. This marker indicates where your citizen is currently located on the map. You may click and drag this marker to a new location on the map to travel around and explore. The distance you can travel depends on how much points of travel your citizen has. This is by default set at 25.00, but can be increased by buying items such as hiking boots, bicycles and automobiles from a travel store. * City Jail - Citizens will be sent here for a set amount of time if they have been issued an arrest warrant and a bounty hunter has successfully attacked the player. * Industrial Park - This is the green icon on the city map with a dollar sign ($) in a circle. Here you can check your company (if you own one) and post company bulletins. If you are an employee you can earn money by working here. You can also join a company, or apply for employment (if it is by invitation only). * Courthouse - This is the brown icon on the city map with an image of a building on it. The courthouse provides city and game statistical records and information. You can also come here to create or join a political party, and party owners can post party bulletins to their members. There is also a list of people in the political party you own or belong to, and a list of everyone in that city with information about them. * Casino - Here, citizens can play on slot machines and gamble to win (or lose) money. * News Stand - Here citizens can look up weather forecasts for their city, look at crime reports from their city and across the world, and see reports from their city's businesses. * Airport - Here, citizens of a city can travel to and from other cities for a fee which largely depends on geographical distance. Stores *'Happiness Store' - Indicated by a red icon with a smiley face on it. From here you can purchase candy, card games, radios and video games to increase your "happiness" stat. *'Strength Store' - Indicated by a red icon with an image of some weights. Here you can purchase protein bars, protein shakes and weights. You can also increase your strength percentage by training, which involves fighting an opponent. Winning or losing a training match increases or decreases your strength and your opponent's accordingly, but you cannot steal from them. *'Vitamin Store' - Indicated by a red icon with an image of a cup of coffee on it. Here you can purchase coffee, energy pills, and energy bars to temporarily increase your energy level. *'Nourishment Store' - Indicated by a red icon with an apple on it. Here you can purchase snack foods, hamburgers, pizza. *'Health Centre' - Indicated by a red icon with a cross (+) on it. Here you can purchase health bars, vitamins, medical kits. *'Intelligence Centre' -- Indicated by a red icon with a graduation "cap & tassel" on it. Here you can purchase books, e-books, laptops. *'Travel Store' - Indicated by a red icon with a car on it. Here you can purchase hiking boots, bicycles and automobiles. *'Gun Store' - Indicated by a red icon with a handgun on it. Here you can purchase both offensive weapons (guns, rifles) and defensive body armor.